Talk:Akumajo Dracula: Akuma no Chi Chi no Akumu/Archive 1
This article got me really interested in this novel. Isn't there any information because I really would like to know what it's about. And who is Pierre Baiyan? --RukiaXBleachX 19:43:32,Jun 06 (UTC) It's non-canon unfinished Japanese language novel. I do not recommend it.--Kiyuhito 13:28, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Despite being canceled after one volume, does the story still end with at least some kind off resolution or is it completely open-ended? --10.7.10.169 Everything was ended on the way.--Kiyuhito 11:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Do you mean the story does have an ending but it is kind off abrupt? --10.7.10.169 The magazine was suddenly discontinued issuing though the author was preparing the plot. The author did not expect it. This Novell will not restart.--Kiyuhito 15:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ray Belmondo? I've read there is an original Belmont character in this book. His name is Ray Belmondo (レイ･ベルモンド). If his appearance in the novel can be confirmed, I think we should add him to the characters. I wonder if he is Simon's descendant? Nagumo baby 09:25, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Although I checked the volume 1, I was not able to find Ray Belmondo. Possibly Ray Belmondo came from "LOG OUT". LOG OUT is Aspect's novel magazine. This novel was planning all the 3 chapters. The chapter 1 is recorded on the volume 1. Published to Chapter 2 at the LOG OUT. But, LOG OUT died and volume 2 was canceled. All disappeared beyond misty. I haven't LOG OUT.--Kiyuhito 12:48, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Source if from the Japanese wikipedia, Castlevania characters page.. I've added a "citation needed" tag. Let's see what happens. Nagumo baby 15:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) The "citation needed" tag keeps getting removed. Editor's response was: 派生作品の他のキャラ同様出典作品書いてあるが？It appears he is confident that Ray Belmondo is a character in the book. Nagumo baby 07:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :NOPE. I Have Volume1 (chapter 1). No Ray. I Haven't LOG OUT Volumes (Chapter 2).--Kiyuhito 12:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I understand. I will assume Ray Belmondo is mentioned in LOG OUT and add him to the Belmont family page. Also, if I understand correctly the publication history of the story went like this: LOG OUT 1 - Akuma no Chi first part LOG OUT 2 - Akuma no Chi second part LOG OUT 3 - Akuma no Chi third part (canceled) Volume 1 book - Akuma no Chi first part Volume 2 book - Akuma no Chi second part (canceled) Is that correct? --Nagumo baby 14:41, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I found this list. Akumanochi Chinoakumu appeared on 32 LOG OUT Volumes.--Kiyuhito 15:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) It could know by this list. *Volume 1 book (part1) = LOG OUT vol 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. *Part2 and Part3? = Monthly LOG OUT: June, 1993 - Monthly LOG OUT: July, 1995 (unfinished) --Kiyuhito 15:28, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, the story is spread out over 27 issues. The author sure took a long time writing it. I'm suprised he was unable to finish it. --Nagumo baby 16:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Japanese wikipedia update. It will become reference although I do not know the truth. On this novel, Belmondo isn't Bloodline. Belmondo is desitiny. Belmondo is a name which a "guardian" inherits from generation to generation.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) That is odd. Simon was mentioned several times to be a descendant of Christopher in the game manuals, so "Belmont" being just a surname that is passed to somebody else could not have been common practice until AFTER Simon, even in the "book's world". Though it is possible that the author ignored Belmont = descendant on purpose. Perhaps Akuma no Chi is a "story from another world"? --Nagumo baby (talk) 08:40, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Are not you looking at External Links: Castlevania Realm and Author's comment? This novel borrowed the "villain vampire: Dracula" and "whip hero: Simon Belmondo" from the video game Akumajo Dracula. Other than it, it is not related to a video game at all.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I understand. I'm aware of the author's comment. Though I interpreted it as: "This novel is not an adaptation of the video game." I thought the story was perhaps a "gaiden". I was unware that the author meant to say: "This novel has no story relation to the rest of the Akumajo series. It is a story from another world." Very interesting, I guess that explains why IGA never included it into his timeline. --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) That Simon and Dracula were the best friends resembles LOI, and it is interesting. And, It is written to Japanese wikipedia like this. Oldist: シヴィル(Civil) Belmondo -NEXT-> ライアス(Raiasu, Lias?) Belmondo -NEXT-> Ray Belmondo(Andrews) -NEXT-> Simon Belmondo(Werner).--Kiyuhito (talk) 01:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Title In this list. Title is "Akumanochi Chinoakumu" from the beginning to the last.--Kiyuhito (talk) 13:31, August 4, 2012 (UTC) LOGOUT This has nothing to do with the wiki, but I would like to collect all the issues of LOGOUT that contain the Akuma no Chi novel. I did a basic search but I wasn't able to find them for sale. If anyone knows a site where they are for sale, could you please let me know? --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :LOGOUT is low name recognition magazine. I have seen it only by Japanese Yahoo! Auctions. And, It is not complete and is only a fragment.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:00, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for the advice. I purchased the first three issues. --Nagumo baby (talk) 18:21, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Let's do our best, although the future is long.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:04, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ヴァルヴュラ I don't know how to translate ヴァルヴュラ but I think this character is supposed to be Vajra Vetali from Buddhist mythology. Though I'm not sure. Nagumo baby (talk) 17:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I found Valvula in KOGADO STUDIO's game Palais de Reine. (Palais de Reine wiki)--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :I found Valvula here. It says she is the first vampire. However, I don't know from which mythology this is from. --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:15, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Your link is KOGADO STUDIO's game Ayashi no Miya list. It seems that KOGADO STUDIO likes using the same motif. Is KOGADO STUDIO referring to Akumanochi Chinoakumu? I don't know. 始祖(shiso), 真祖(shinso) is meaning of inborn vampire.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:38, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Something unrelated: on the Castlevania lore it says Claude is "the vessel of Dracula". Since Valvula was defeated by Civil and Lias and she is described as "Dracula's predecessor" does that mean she is Dracula and possesses Claude? --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Probably, "the vessel of Dracula" is the copy paste of Castlevania Realm. It is not exact.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC)